Fade To Black
by Bastrillian
Summary: This takes a few months after the events of the original story line of Akuma no Riddle. All the regular characters will be included, along with some new ones...
1. Chapter 1

An: Hey guys this is my first ever fanfic, so if my writing is terrible or there is consistency issues feel free to tell me. Also, the first few chapters nothing major is going to happen, they're just to set the scene and introduce the characters

Tokaku Azuma dreaded the sight of Myojo Academy as she walked onto the school grounds once again. It had been a few months since she had last set foot on the ground and she preferred to keep it that way, but today was an exception.

Next to her Haru Ichinose strode happily, holding her hand. Haru had confessed her love for Tokaku a few weeks ago, and partially to Haru's surprise, Tokaku had also admitted her feelings toward Haru. Ever since, they had started dating, and Haru loved every second of it.

A small breeze blew, making Haru shiver slightly. Tokaku immediately noticed. "Are you alright?" asked Tokaku worriedly.

Haru laughed. "Haru is fine. Just a little cold." she said kissing the blue haired girl's cheek, making her blush. "No need to worry about Haru." Haru said smiling. That was one of the things she loved about Tokaku. She was always concerned for her and always came to her aid.

They walked to the tower near the center of the campus and headed inside. Haru was excited. She and Tokaku had successfully passed out all the graduation certificates to all the students in Class Black, as per their teacher's wish. Then a few day later they had both received invitations from Nio to a graduation party for everyone at Myojo Academy.

Tokaku immediately threw hers away, not trusting some of the girls from their class. especially Nio. But Haru insisted that they go, saying that she had already forgiven them for trying to kill her and that they had no reason to anymore. Not wanting to upset Haru she reluctantly agreed.

As Tokaku pressed the button to open the elevator door, she heard a familiar voice behind her.

"Haru, Tokaku!" said the voice.

They both turned around to see Hitsugi Kirigaya and Chitaru Namatame walking towards them, holding hands as always.

"Hitsugi, Chitaru!" said Haru smiling as the girls approached.

Tokaku smiled slightly.

"It's been a long time." said Hitsugi smiling. Then she noticed Haru and Tokaku holding hands. "You two look happy."

Both of the girls blushed when they realized hitsugi was looking at their hands. Haru felt Tokaku's grip tightened slightly.

"Yes." said Haru smiling back. "Haru and Tokaku are very happy." She leaned against Tokaku, rested her head on her shoulder. Tokaku smiled slightly.

Then the elevator door opened. "Do you mind if you if we join you?" asked Chitaru, motioning towards the empty elevator.

"Sure." said Tokaku nodding as they stepped into the elevator. The blue haired girl was worried as the elevator started to move. She was still unsure of Nio's intentions of the party.

Haru noticed her girlfriend was gently kissed the blue haired girl's cheek, which calmed the blue haired girl a little. "Don't worry, Haru will be fine." said the pink haired girl smiling.

Tokaku couldn't help but to smile back. She always felt more relaxed when Haru was with her. She took a deep breath as the elevator reached the top floor. She looked over and noticed that Hitsugi and Chitaru were nervous as well.

Then the elevator reached the top floor. Not knowing what to expect, the girl waited in anticipation as the door opened.

So that was the first chapter. I know it was kind of short and nothing really happened but I promise that they'll get better as the story progresses. Also I was going to try to write one for Angel Beats!, but with a little twist. Don't worry, I promise it's a good one. So anyway, thanks for reading my fanfic and hope that you continue to do :D


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys this is the second installment to Fade To Black. Thanks for the review and I hope you enjoy it.

Kouko Kagamina sat near the of the room. She didn't really bother socializing, she had better thing to worry about. Like her old organization hunting her down. That was the main reason for being there. She knew they wouldn't dare try to attack her her here. She smiled slightly , happy to have a moment to relax. She was about to take a drink of her punch when she felt someone's hand on her shoulder.

"Kouko!" said a voice.

Kouko looked up to see a familiar face. "Suzu!" said Kouko, surprised to see her old roommate again.

"It's great to see you again." said Suzu Shotou, smiling. "Mind If I sit here?"

Kouko shook her head. "Not at all." she said taking a drink.

Suzu smiled as she sat next to Kouko. "So, what have you been up to?" she asked, trying to spark a conversation.

"I've still been running." said Kouko taking another sip.

"Sorry." Suzu said, embarrassed that she forgot that she was still be hunted by the Clover House.

"It's alright." said Kouko as she set down her cup.

"I'm curious, why are you over here while everyone is over there?"

Kouko blushed, surprised by the question. "Oh, um, well…" she said, not having an answer for the blue haired girl.

Suzu noticed and smiled. She grabbed Kouko's and stood up, making Kouko blush even more.

"W-What are you doing?" asked Kouko nervously.

"Come on, Kouko." said Suzu with a smile pulling the black haired girl out of her seat.

"Suzu!" said Kouko angrily as Suzu dragged her to where the other girls were.

"Hey Suzu, Kouko!" said Haruki Sagae smiling as the two girls approached.

"Hi Haruki." said Suzu returning the smile.

"Well look who it is." said Isuke Inukai, smirking at Kouko. "I'm surprised to see you here. After all, you quit being an assassin."

A glare appeared in Kouko's glasses. "Yes, but I still graduated Class Black. Miraculously, the same could be said for you." Kouko said, remembering how bad Isuke's grades were.

Isuke started to get mad. "Why you little..." she started, reaching for her knife, but Haruki grabbed her wrists before she could.

Haruki pulled her close and whispered something in her ear.

Isuke smirked. Well, it seems like you're off the hook this time." she said turning around and walking away with Haruki.

Shiena Kenmochi sighed. "Isuke is such a bully."

Mahiru Banba nodded timidly in agreement.

Then the elevator door opened and Haru, Tokaku, Hitsugi, and Chitaru stepped out.

"Great, more guests!" said a familiar voice from the front of the room. They all turned to see Nio Hashirin standing at a podium. "Glad to see you all." she said with her usual cat-like smile.

Tokaku blenched. She really didn't like nio, especially after that she passed as her when she tried to kill Haru. Tokaku looked over at Haru. She could tell that she was intimidated by Nio. "Don't worry." said Tokaku, reassuring Haru of her promise of always protecting her.

Haru looked at her with a small smile, her expression softening a bit

Nio smiled,thinking to herself. 'Tokaku and Haru looked cute together.' she thought, noticing they were holding hands. 'But unfortunately for them, that might not last. None of them might. Tie for your final exam, Class Black.' she though, a toothy grin coming across her face.

Well that was the second chapter. More characters were introduced. Once again sorry that theyre so short, but I promise that it will get better as the story goes on.


	3. Chapter 3

AN: Hey guys and thanks again for reading Fade To Black. I'm really excited about this chapter because it includes one of my favorite characters, if not my favorite character, though I must admit it's really short, but I thought it'd be a great way to introduce her, so enjoy!

Sumireko Hanabusa sat in a chair that she had specially built for the party. She sipped tea as she watched the other girl socialize. When she had received the invitation, she had no intention of going to Myojo Academy or anything that had to with it didn't interest her at all. But when she that about it, there was one person she did want to see again.

"Banba…" Sumireko said, now focused on the gray haired girl. A small smile appeared on her face. She enjoyed seeing her old roommate again.

It had been a few months since she had seen Banba, and for some reason, she had missed her presence. Of course, she had mixed feelings about some of her old classmates being here, but she could definitely say that she missed Banba.

But she knew it was something more than just missing her. Sumireko knew she longed to see Banba again, but she was afraid to admit it not only to Banba but herself as well.

After the accident that cost her mother's life, she promised to subdue any feelings she had towards anyone.

But Banba was different. Ever since her first day of Class Black, Sumireko knew there was something different about mahiru, besides the fact that she was the host of two different personalities. No, she didn't mind it at all. If anything, she found it really cute.

The blonde haired girl blushed at the fact that she used the word cute to describe something about Banba. Though, she couldn't deny it. She did find Banba really cute, both Mahiru and Shinya. They were both cute in their own way.

Mahiru was gentle and quiet. She always sat with Sumireko whenever she sat down. Shinya was tough and always wanted to protect Mahiru. An though Sumireko never really got to talk to Shinya sometimes, she usually fell asleep before she could, she found that she was quite enjoyable to talk to. But then again, that was her own opinion.

All of a sudden Banba turned and saw Sumireko. Their eyes met, sending tingles throughout Sumireko's body. Banba blushed immediately. The blonde haired girl immediately saw this and smiled at the gray haired girl. Banba returned it with small smile.

'Banba, you look so cute when you smile' Sumireko thought to herself, taking another sip of her tea. She set her cup down. She couldn't help it anymore, she couldn't hold back her feelings. Sumireko felt something she hadn't ever since the accident. A feeling that was foreign to her. "Banba…" she said under her breath. "I love you."

AN:Sorry it was so short, but i thought it was really cute. I really love the Sumireko X Banba ship. Anyway since this one was so short, I'll have the next chapter come out with this one (hopefully). Also, would you guys want to see me do the Angel Beats! one I had in mind? Oh and don't worry, I'll touch upon the accident Sumireko was talking about later


	4. Chapter 4

AN: Hey guys I have a challenge for you. If I reach 500 Views by my birthday, Jan 31st, I will post an AU fanfic of Nio x Haru. I know it's kind of weird, but to me it could be really cute. So if you want to see it, favorite me and tell you friends!

Haruki led Isuke downstairs and outside of the tower. The campus was deserted since the regular student body of Myojo Academy was on break. Haruki smirked, happy to have a chance to talk with her best friend.

After Class Black, Haruki miraculously got Isuke to give her her phone number. They then soon started to hang out on the weekends, due to Haruki's work schedule. Eventually, Isuke started to visit Haruki at work.

Ever since haruki started to hang out with isuke, her feelings toward the pink haired girl grew until she knew that she really wanted to be with Isuke. And thanks to Isuke's small fight with Kouko, she had the perfect chance to tell her in private.

Haruki leaned against the tower, smiling.

Isuke noticed this. "What are you smiling about?"

The red haired girl blushed slightly. "Oh, nothing."

"Then stop it." said Isuke, crossing her arms. "It's starting to creep me out."

Haruki laughed slightly. "Fine." She dug her hand into her pocket and found her box of pocky. She pulled it out and looked inside, only to find a single pocky left. 'Dammit.' she thought to herself. Then she got an idea. She turned to isuke. "Hey, Isuke, want it? It's my Last one?"

The pink haired girl shook her head. "You know I don't like those things."

Haruki sighed. Isuke, just take it." she said, holding it out to her.

"No." said Isuke, turning her back on Haruki.

"Come on Isuke." Haruki put her hands on Isuke's shoulders from behind. The pink haired girl blenched slightly. "Please?"

"Fine…" said Isuke taking the treat from the girl, knowing that Haruki wouldn't stop until she did. She then put it in her mouth.

Haruki smiled. Now was her chance. She would 'realize' that that was her last pocky. She would then insist that they share it. Then they would it together. And as they started to finish it up, it would slowly get shorter until their lips met.

Haruki blushed. 'A perfect first kiss.' she thought. "Hey Isuke…" Haruki started, but when she went to face Isuke, she froze. Haruki stared at her, who was finishing the pocky. Haruki's face drained of all color.

Isuke looked over at Haruki, a little surprised by her reaction. "What is it?" she asked shoving the last bit of the pocky into her mouth.

Haruki stood there speechless. Her plan had just gone down the drain.

"H-Haruki?" asked Isuke, now completely surprised by her friend's sudden reaction. It was rare to see her friend in such a defeated state.

All of a sudden a familiar voice rang through the air.

"Isuke! Haruki! It's good to see you again."

The girls turned to see Otoya Takechi walking towards them.

"Otoya!" they said in unison.

"Yup!" she smiled. "Sorry for sneaking up on you guys, but I couldn't resist."

Isuke sighed, disregarding the comment. "I'm guessing you got an invitation too/"

The purple haired girl nodded, pulling out her invitation.

Regaining her composition, Haruki smiled at her old classmate. "I'm glad you could make it. Every else is inside. We should probably head back in."

Otoya smiled. "Of course." she agreed as she started walking. "So, everyone else is here?" she asked curiously.

"Yup." replied Haruki, putting her hands behind her head, "You were the last on to arrive."

"Oh, sorry." said Otoya with a hint of fake embarrassment. As the neared the elevator, Otoya smiled. Of course, it would be fun to see her old classmates again, but this time there was someone she was targeting someone specifically.

'Shiena…' she thought to herself. 'I'm coming for you.'

AN: Well that certainly was an interesting chapter. Haruki tried to get with Isuke, but failed terribly. Otoya was late to the party, then at the end said she came back for Shiena. Possibly a chance for romance, or her next victim? the world may never understand the beautifully twisted mind of Otoya Takechi


	5. Chapter 5

AN: Well, we're up to 200 views for the challenge. I was also thinking of making a Class Black of my own, but that's after this story. Anyway, keep on enjoying.

Nio smiled as she say Otoya walk in with haruki and Isuke. 'Perfect! Everyone is here. Now we can started.' Nio walked back to the podium. She tapped the microphone attached to it, hoping to get everyone's attention.

"Hello everyone." she said cheerfully with her trademark cat-like grin. "I'm glad you all could make it today. I'm sure you're all wondering why you were invited. Well, I have someone to explain. It's my pleasure to introduce the chairwoman of Class Black, Yuri Meichi!" Nio said as she held out her arm to present the green haired woman standing near the edge of the room.

Most of the students clapped as well as she approached the microphone. The woman smiled fakely as she looked over the group of girl. "Welcome back." Yuri started. "I am Yuri Meichi, the Chairwoman of Class Black, and I am pleased the announce everyone's graduation from Class Black. To celebrate this, Nio had the wonderful idea of inviting you all back for one final get together.

"For the next few days you will be staying here at Myojo Academy in the same dorms as before. Nio will be in charge of all the celebrations, so I advise you to listen to her. Unfortunately I have to go, I have important business to attend to, so I have to go." She smiled at the girls. "Congratulations, Class Black, and please enjoy the festivities." And with that, she left.

Nio smiled. 'Good job Yuri, I'll take it from here.' She got up and headed over to the podium. "Thank you, Chairwoman Meichi." Then she turned back to the girls. "Well, it's getting dark out. We should probably head to the dorms. And don't worry, all your stuff has already been moved to your rooms. And as for sleeping arrangements," She winked. "I don't need to explain."

She led to the group to the elevators. "Dinner will be served as usual, so feel free to eat whenever." Before she entered the elevators, she turned to the group. "I'm glad you guys are back. I think we've been needing a Class Black reunion. After all," A sly smile came across her face. "I'm sure some of you really want to see each other."

AN: Sorry for another short chapter. Well, now we know why they're here. And then there's Nio. She knows what up ;) Anyways I'm really excited about the next chapter. I think you're really going to love it!

P.S. I have a poll up for you guys to guess who my favorite character is


	6. Chapter 6

An: Thanks for the support and keep on reviewing. This is definitely probably one of my favorite chapters. Also please take the poll!

As soon as the group arrived at the dorm, Shiena headed to her old room. She flopped onto her bed. "I'm so tired." she said , digging her head into her pillow.

For the last few months she had been relentlessly trying to hack Myojo Academy. She spent countless hours trying to get past the academy's defences to no avail. Until a week ago when she received a mysterious package. She had found at the apartment's doorstep.

There was nothing on the small box to signify who or where it came from. curious, she picked it up and brought it into her apartment. She put it on her desk to examine it.

The box was fairly small, being able to fit into the palm of her hand. The only thing written on the box was Shiena's name. She carefully opened the lid to reveal a folded up note inside. She picked it up and unfolded it. When she read what it said, chills ran down her spine.

"The enemy of my enemy is my friend." she read aloud. She looked at the note curiously, not sure what to make of it. Then she noticed something inside the box. Inside the box lay a usb. She picked it up, inspecting it. Then she plugged it into her laptop. Once she saw what it contained, she couldn't believe her eyes.

Everything.

It was everything.

Everything about Myojo Academy.

Floor plans. Student and faculty information. Schedules. Everything. But what really peaked her interest was a folder in the bottom right corner of the screen. It read Class black.

Sheina paused. She was tempted to read what was inside, but she also knew it could easily be a trap. Then she remembered the note. She didn't know who sent it, but she knew they hated Myojo Academy as much as she did.

She finally decided to open it, and when she did, what was inside shocked her.

Shiena snapped back into reality when she heard the door open. She removed her head from her pillow and to see her roommate entering.

"Oh, hey Otoya." said Shiena as she felt fatigue setting in.

"Shiena!" said otoya jumping on Shiena's bed.

Shiena, taken by surprise, let out a small squeak as otoya stood above her on all fours. "Ummm, otoya…" said Shiena, blushing slightly.

"What is it?" asked otoya, bringing her face closer to Shiena's.

"Y-You're kind of close... " she said nervously.

The purple haired girl smirked as she grabbed Shiena's wrists, pinning her to the bed. the brown haired girl tried to struggle, but Otoya's strength was too much. Otoya loved the look of helplessness Shiena wore. it was the same expression her victims had worn.

"Come on Shiena, just one little kiss…" she said, bringing her lips closer to Shiena's.

Shiena's heart was racing. Whether it was from fear or excitement, she couldn't tell. All of a sudden she felt Otoya's breath on her lips.

As Otoya was about to kiss Shiena' she froze. Something didn't seem right. She had done this with her victims before, but something felt, different. To her own surprise, she pulled away and got off Shiena.

"I'm hungry." she said, getting up. "Do you want to come with me?"

Shiena was completely taken back by Otoya's sudden change. "N-No, I'm really tired…'

"Alright. I'm going to take a shower." said Otoya walking into the bathroom. She turned on the water and waited until it got to the right temperature. The purple haired girl undressed and stepped inside.

Otoya was disappointed with herself. She had the perfect opportunity, but she froze up. Something inside her made her stop, but she had no idea what it was. She hit the shower wall with her fist. "What's wrong with me…"

After a few more minutes, she stepped out and dried off. Then she wrapped a towel around her herself and left the bathroom.

When she looked on Shiena's bed, she couldn't help but to was fast asleep. The purple haired girl walked over to the side of the bed Shiena was laying on.

Otoya bent down, closely examining the brown haired girl's face. "You look so cute when you sleep.' Otoya whispered to Shiena, who remained asleep. Then she leaned down and kissed Shiena's forehead, and she could've sworn that Shiena had a small smile on her face, making Otoya blush slightly.

Otoya gently cupped her cheek on Shiena's cheek, a small smile on her her face. "Sweet dreams, my Shiena."

AN: I love this chapter. So many questions. Who gave Shiena the usb? Why did Otoya stop? What is this feeling Otoya has? Could it be love, or something else? I hope you liked this chapter as much as I do. Also I'm really going to love the next one as well


	7. Chapter 7

AN: Bad news. This is going to be the last chapter for a while. But don't worry. I'm working on the other Class Black story with all new characters. But don't worry I'll still try to work on this one as well.

PS the challenge was met so the NioxHaru fic is a go! I'm so excited, though it will probably take place in an AU, but don't worry the other characters will be the too.

Late that night a bus stopped in front of Myojo Academy, letting off a single passenger. It was a blonde haired girl, with her tail in two ponytails. She had a gym bag strapped over her shoulder that held all her belongings.

She looked at the address that she had received in the mail a few weeks ago along with a letter inviting her to Myojo Academy. She had heard of it before, but she was never really interested. But when they offered to grant a wish for a hit, she couldn't resist.

She walked into the barren courtyard, illuminated by the glow of the moon. "It's so creepy out here." she said to herself as she headed towards the school's main entrance.

She pulled down the hood of her sweatshirt revealing her left eye to be an emerald green while her right eye was covered by an eyepatch.

she looked at the map that she also received with the letter. She sighed in relief when she sound out she wasn't far from the chairwoman's office.

She put the map back in her pocket and started for the ran her hand over the strap of her bag as she started to run.

Within a few minutes she arrived at the chairwoman's she approached,she realized the door was cracked open. She pushed it open to find a green haired woman sitting behind a desk, as well as two other girls sitting in front of her. One had orange hair while the other had pale green hair.

"Good. You're all here. Kazumi, would you mind getting the door?" asked the woman.

The blonde haired girl blenched. How did the woman know her name.

"Don't be surprised." said the woman noticing the girl's movement. "I'm the one who sent you the letter."

The girl relaxed slightly as she closed the door.

"Please, have a seat." the woman said pointing to an empty seat between the two girls.

The girl sat down setting her bag at her feet.

The woman smiled slightly. "It's nice to finally meet you all. I'm Chairwoman Meichi, the one who invited you. I'm sure you're wondering why I called you here. Well, it's fairly simple. I'm guessing you've heard of Class Black. Well, our last one didn't go so smoothly."

The orange haired girl nodded. "I heard. Didn't the target survive, along with a supposed guardian?"

Yuri sighed. "Yes, and that doesn't sit well with me. That's why I want you to finish the job."

There was a long pause until the green haired girl spoke up. "And then we get our wish?"

Yuri smiled slyly. "Of course, but killing the target won't be easy. I've invited the target to Myojo Academy for a little 'celebration'. And to lower any suspicions I invited the rest the class. Now you have 11 assassins to deal with as well. Nio will be there to help you, but I told her not to interfere."

"Who's Nio?" asked the blonde haired girl curiously.

Yuri took a picture frame from her desk and turned it so it faced the girls. Inside was a picture of Nio with her cat-like grin.

The blonde haired girl was surprised that the woman had a picture of the student on the desk, but decided not to pry.

"She's a student here and works directly for me. Your job is to not only kill the target, but get rid of assassins too. There's only one rule. Don't get caught. If you get caught, we could get found out."

The three noded. "Understood."

"Good." Yuri took a file and opened it up. "This is your target. Haru Ichinose." The file included pictures of the pink haired girl. "Kill her, and you get your wish. And there is one thing I must add. The next Class Black starts in a week, so the target must be taken out by then, along with the assassins, but don't kill them." Yuri handed them the file and stood up. " That is all. You may be excused. You'll be staying in the same dorm they are in, and I'll leave the introductions to yourself."

The three girls stood up and bowed. As they started to leave the office, the chairwoman spoke up.

"Don't forget the most important rule, don't get caught."

With that, the girls left the room.

"I'm Atori." said the orange haired girl. "Atori Ubane."

"I'm Kazumi Tamare." said the blonde haired girl slinging her bag over her shoulder.

"I'm Mikune Hatura." said the green haired girl smiled. "it's nice to meet you two."

"Nice to meet you too." said Atori smiling back. "It seems like we're going to be roommates for a while, huh?"

Kazumi nodded. "Yup." They started to walk down the hallway. She had no idea she would be teaming-up with other assassins. She usually worked alone on jobs. At least her partners didn't seem too bad. 'Well, here we go.' thought Kazumi to herself as they made their way to the exit.

AN: I finally fixed the poll so now it's on my profile page. Well that was interesting. Now we know Yuri's intentions, but who are these new assassins? And why only three? Hmmm, so many questions. Please feel free to leave a review. They're actually really nice and please tell me what you want to see. Either from this one, the NioxHaru, or the new Class Black one too


End file.
